1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for automotive control and warning and communication within and with respect to vehicles. Wired automotive systems as so used for control and warning functions have at times been referred to us as automotive wiring systems or as automotive electrical systems but may be generically regarded as automotive signal and control systems. The invention specifically relates to a novel integrated vehicle communications system for such signal and control purposes.
2. Related Art
A "vehicle" as used in this disclosure means any automotive vehicle or other automotive apparatus, machine, device, mechanized equipment or craft in which the presently disclosed system may be useful. Such usage includes private or commercial passenger vehicles, such as cars, trucks and buses, or such as cargo and other commercial vehicles, as well as aircraft and watercraft.
By "operator" or "driver" is meant in this disclosure any person or crew who operates such a vehicle or who may be equipped or potentially recognized by the presently disclosed system to be an authorized operator, driver or user of such a vehicle.
The term "on-board" or "internal" in the present disclosure connotes the characteristic of being carried aboard or upon or within such a vehicle. "External" or "outboard" connotes a characteristic of being exterior to and/or remote from such vehicle.
In known applications of automotive control and warning for vehicles, it has been known to employ vehicle remote signalling devices providing operator control typically limited to simple vehicle operator-to-vehicle commands such as door, hood and trunk lock and unlock, vehicle lighting and ignition control and anti-theft arm and disarm. Thus it is known to employ small battery-operated radio frequency (RF) devices of limited range, such as garage door opening controls, as well as small battery-operated infrared (IR) radiation signalling devices for door locking or vehicle security system enablement/disablement. Further, such hand-held signalling devices are typically unable to receive and store externally transmitted messages originating from the vehicle or from outside agencies.
Self-contained, miniaturized transponders are now known that employ an interrogator-responder arrangement having an EEPROM data storage device and a capacitor used as an energy accumulator by being charged by the energy of radio frequency interrogation to power the responder. Such a transponder arrangement is disclosed in Schuermann et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,774, of the present inventor. Said Schuermann et al U.S. Pat. 5,053,774, is herein incorporated by reference. Other interrogator/transponder arrangements and transponder operating modes can also be used for automotive control and warning systems.
A need in the art exists to provide vehicle on-board automotive communication system which can provide signalling and control for multiple vehicle and/or operator functions. It is desired to be able to use the transponders in a vehicle communications system for such purposes.
It is desired to be able specifically to use such transponders of Schuermann U.S Pat. 5,053,774 in a vehicle communications system for such purposes.